


Warm (In Your Arms).

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the life: Sparia cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm (In Your Arms).

They were a tangle of limbs and blankets in the middle of the mattress. Winter had come, and with it Christmas and a break from classes. They had decided to stay home for the day, the bed was just too comfortable to even think about getting out. The press of their bodies against each other and the blankets, made them warm, it was such a great morning.

The only time Aria got out of bed was to make some coffee. She brought a mug for herself and another for Spencer, and they sat in bed, huddled together, to drink it. After they were done, Spencer went for a book she was reading and then laid back down on the bed with her head on Aria’s lap, and started reading out loud while Aria stroked her hair. What a perfect day, Aria’s heart was content in her chest while it tried to thump in rhythm to Spencer’s words, she could get used to having these kind of days for the rest of her life, Spencer made her feel everything


End file.
